The Bad Guy
by shikamaru-syndrome
Summary: Hinata loved Naruto but there was a certain someone who she could not get her mind off of. Inspired by the song "El Malo" by Aventura. Might look like a naruhina but it isn't its a sasuhina I promise!


**Hello! Shikamaru-Syndrome here! So yea this is another little one-shot. I know I haven't been typing anything up lately but my name isn't Shikamaru-Syndrome for nothing lol. So yea usual disclaimer or whatever that is: I don't own Naruto blah blah blah. Grammar mistakes and all that jive….. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>The Bad Guy<strong>

Love is a tricky thing.

No one can know when they're going to fall for it. Less expected is with who they fall for. For some, love is puppies and rose and for others it's a living nightmare. There's forbidden love, puppy love, spiteful love, obsessive love, unrequited love….and the list goes on and on.

For Hinata the love that she felt was like none other. A kind of love that that tugs at one's heart, while one, for how much they try to fight it, cannot win.

* * *

><p>Hinata sighed for the umpteenth time. She stood on her suite's balcony that over looked the ocean in a serene scene. She was on a vacation that she really did not want to be in. Her boyfriend of two years, Naruto Uzumaki, had pressured her into going under the pretext that she looked really stressed.<p>

'Yea right! Stress my behind! It just an excuse for _him_ to go on vacation.' Hinata thought irritated. 'But I have been stressed. It's just I keep thinking of him….'

Hinata let her mind wonder until she snapped out of it and scolded herself.

'No Hinata, do not go there! You are a taken woman! You have prince charming by your side! You do not need the big bad wolf!' Hinata chided to herself mentally. Hinata sighed once more, slumped her shoulders and put her face onto her upturned hand. 'I can't help it though. Every time I close my eyes, every time I go to sleep, every time I let my mind wander, he pops up and I can't get him out of my head! Or heart for that matter.'

Hinata let her mind wander back to him and her memories of them together when a voice broke her out of her daydream.

"Hinata? Where are you honey?" Naruto asked from inside the room.

"Out here Naruto!" Hinata said softly. Naruto came out to the balcony and grinned softly at her.

"Hey."

"Hi."

Naruto walked towards her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He smiled softly and leaned down to kiss her. Hinata wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. Naruto tilted his head and nibbled on her bottom lip asking for entrance and when she complied moaned in appreciation. Naruto's kisses were always so soft and delicate. That's what every woman wanted, but there was something that lacked. A certain spark that had long ago died. His kissed were sufficient but they didn't make her melt like a certain other.

Somewhere in Hinata's mind Naruto changed and now who was kissing her was him. Hinata thought of the way he grabbed her possessively when they had intimate moments such as this. The way he would do such wonderful things to her mouth to make her head dizzy and her body melt. Hinata, without knowing, pulled Naruto closer to her and moaned into his mouth begging for more. He happily replied by carrying her into their room and displaying their passion in a more physical way.

* * *

><p>Hinata was walking down the crowded street of the merchant district where she was vacationing. She was wearing a blue floral dress that matched the day's setting. She watched as the little kids ran and tried to bargain with the merchants for some fruits to eat. Hinata looked fondly around when she smelled a delicious scent coming from one of the stands. There across from her was a nice seeming woman selling the brightest and ripest strawberries Hinata had ever seen. She all but ran to the stand to buy some of the pleasurable fruits.<p>

"Um e-excuse me. How much are the strawberries?" Hinata said, mouth watering at the potent smell the strawberries gave out.

"For you my child, I'll give you these two containers of a dozen for ten dollars." The elderly lady said kindly.

"I'll take them!" Hinata said gratefully. She handed over ten dollars and grabbed the plastic containers and smiled gracefully at the woman. "Thank you so much! They smell and look absolutely delicious!"

"You're very welcome love. Now go on my child! You lover seems to be impatient. He's been looking over here for ten minutes already! What good taste you have by the way. If only I was thirty years younger…" The woman looked at Hinata's confused face slyly.

'Lover? But Naruto said he had to take care of some business in the neighboring island. Ha! That's what he gets for using me as an excuse to go on vacation! He still had to work! Maybe he came early and found me.' Hinata thought. She turned smiling expecting to see her blonde haired, blue eyed love, but instead got a bucket of cold water.

Who she saw made her almost drop her strawberries and made her blood run cold. It was him! He was here! How did her know she was here? When? Why? How?

Hinata's mind went into overload as he stepped closer to her until he stood right in front of her.

"Long time no see wouldn't you agree ~_hime_~?" He smirked down at her.

"W-what are y-you doing here!" Hinata asked breathlessly.

"Looking for you of course. Didn't think you would get rid of me that easily right hime?" He asked getting dangerously closer to her.

"B-but I thought y-you were…."

"In jail?" He smirked and laughed a little making Hinata shiver. "I was. But they let me go early for good behavior."

"How did you know I was here Sasuke?" Hinata demanded. Her eyes set on a glare that both he and she knew did not go all the way to her heart. He reached for her cheek and when she turned from his touch, grabbed her chin forcefully. He leaned in and smirked once more.

"I have my ways hime." Sasuke leaned in and kissed her passionately. For five years! Five fucken years had he missed her. Her smile, her scent, her lips…. Everything about her. Everything he knew he no longer owned.

Hinata banged on his chest and thrashed about but his gripped around her waist and neck was too powerful. He nibbled on her lips to get her to open her mouth. When she refused the arm that was holding her waist lowered until his hand was on her rump. Hinata gasped at his audacity, but Sasuke paid no heed for he was too busy with her mouth to think of anything else. Hinata immediately stopped her thrashing and moaned at his actions. There was the spark. The spark she longed for. The spark that came from a mind blowing, body melting kiss. The spark that she and Naruto had lost long ago….

Naruto…. Naruto! Immediately upon thinking of him she began to thrash about again and even went into the extreme of biting Sasuke tongue.

Sasuke yelped at her bite and stumbled back holding his mouth. He glared at Hinata while she panted for breath.

"What the hell was that for? It's clearly obvious that you still love me. So why not huh?" Sasuke stepped closer to her while leering at her. Hinata held her not bruised strawberries toward her chest and genuinely glared at Sasuke.

"It seems that you little "ways" have failed to tell you something important about me Uchiha."

Sasuke looked at Hinata amused by the way she called him and was glaring at him.

"Oh yea? And what is it?"

"I'm taken! I have a boyfriend so leave me alone!"

"You have a boyfriend? My, how fast do we forget don't we Hime? What don't tell me you love him?" Sasuke asked playing ignorant.

"Yes! I love him." Hinata said defensively.

"Do you now? My, well I apologize for my boldness but I believe that what you're saying is total bullshit."

Hinata gasped at his response and Sasuke laughed.

"Please don't act so insulted! That guy is nothing more than a rebound. You love me. Always will. You'll have to be born again just to see if he can take my place. Not that he would anyway. I bet you guys haven't even been intimate yet." Sasuke smirked in victory but frowned when he saw Hianta's defiant face.

"You're wrong. You're wrong about everything! I do love Naruto! He's not a rebound either! He was there for me when you were not! He cares for me! Not like you did! He would never leave me! Not like you Sasuke! I hate you Sasuke Uchiha! I hate you!" Hinata yelled and ran back towards her suite. Towards Naruto and away from Sasuke.

Sasuke stood there frozen at her words.

'_You're wrong! You're wrong about everything!'_

'Don't tell me that she…and that….Idiot…Hinata…. MY Hinata!' Sasuke clenched his fist in anger. 'She's mine. I will get her back! And that's a promise!'

Hinata couldn't stop crying. She couldn't believe he was here! And that he kissed her. But what made her cry the most were the actual truth behind his words.

* * *

><p>'I do love Naruto, but I love Sasuke even more.' Hinata cried to herself until she fell asleep.<p>

She awoke when she felt the bed creak at her side. Hinata groaned and stretched before turning and seeing Naruto. He had his back toward her taking of his shoes and getting ready for bed.

"Mmmm…..Naruto?"

Naruto looked over his shoulder and smiled.

"Did I wake you? Oh sorry babe I didn't mean to."

"What time is it?"

"Hmm oh 11 p.m. Why hun? Were you sleeping the whole time? I thought you were gonna go out."

"I did but I felt a little tired. I didn't know I slept that long." Hinata said yawning cutely.

Naruto laughed at her actions and continued stripping off his clothes to go to bed making Hinata blushed at his physique. Two years of being together and she still couldn't get use to him. Naruto smirked at her blush and purposely flexed his back muscles and rolled his shoulders to make her blush even more.

"Like what you see?" Naruto teased.

"Very." Hinata said playing along. Naruto laughed at her response and laid next to her while she cuddle up to him.

"I'd like to do more than cuddle tonight Hinata but I'm dead tired. Maybe next time?"

"Certainly Naruto. Next time." Hinata smiled sweetly up and Naruto.

"Goodnight my hime."

"Goodnight my Oji."

The last thought that went through Hinata's mind before she went to sleep was:

'Naruto's hime sounds different than Sasuke's hime.'

* * *

><p>It has been three month since the vacation to the Caribbean and things between Hinata and Naruto had started to become distant. After the couple came home Naruto was called by his boss to meet him immediately. What they thought was lay off was actually a promotion that Naruto took on the spot. At first Hinata was extremely supportive of Naruto, but after a while he seemed to be more and more distant. He went to work earlier and came home later. He even sometimes worked on the weekends and Hinata's plans of spending time together completely vanished.<p>

To add to the stress, Hinata had not heard of Sasuke since the encounter. She didn't know if she should breathe a sigh of relief or keep herself on her toes for a preempted strike. She knew Sasuke and he wasn't the kind of man that back downed so easily. When he wanted something he got it; no matter what the cost.

Thinking of everything that had happened up to that point gave Hinata a head ache, so she decided to take a quick shower and get dinner ready.

'Naruto is coming home from his three week business trip today and I want to do something special for him.' Hinata thought cheerfully.

After about an hour Hinata had finished with the cooking and was just waiting for Naruto to get home. Hinata waited and waited and soon 7p.m turned to 10p.m. Her hard work and soon turned cold and her hope for a romantic dinner did the same.

Not wanting to throw away the food, Hinata put them in the refrigerator and decided to go to sleep. There was no point staying up. Hinata was already heading upstairs to her room when she heard banging from her front door.

"Who could that be at this time at night? And banging the door no less!" Hinata grumbled in annoyance. As soon as she opened the door to see who it was, she was thrown to the opposite wall with a force that made her bounce back. Hinata looked at her assailant and gasped. Sasuke stood there glaring down at her and squeezed her arms with his iron grip. Hinata gasped at the pure hatred that resonated from him.

"I was wrong eh? I was wrong!" Sasuke asked darkly. Hinata flinched at his tone and grip.

"Sasuke? W-what are you doing here? W-what do you want?" Hinata asked with fear in her voice.

Sasuke looked at her with an intense stare and said nothing for a while. He breathed deeply and exhaled through his nose making him sound like a mad bull.

"Well I don't care that I'm wrong. I don't care! You are mine now Hinata! You hear me! Mine. Not Naruto's! MINE!"

"Sasuke! W-what are you talking about? I'm Naruto's! I love-"

"DO NOT SAY YOU LOVE HIM!" Sasuke roared making Hinata quiet down immediately.

"You love me too! You just don't want to admit it! Look at me Hinata! Look into my eyes and say you don't love me! Do it Hinata! DO IT!"

Hinata looked into his half-crazed eyes and shivered.

"I-I…I…..I can't." Hinata admitted quietly.

"See! See! You do love me! If you love me, then be with me! Leave that idiot and be with me!"

"I-I can't Sasuke! Naruto…"

"I know! I know you don't want to hurt him but you love me! You're going to hurt him more by being with him! You don't love him like you love me! You might hurt him, but he'll get over it! He'll move on! I can't and I won't! I had you first and I won't let you go!" Sasuke said before kissing her with so much passion. Hinata thrashed about before finally giving in to him and his words. True, she would hurt Naruto but he would move on. Naruto was a strong man and she just felt bad that he wasn't the man she loved.

'I'm sorry Naruto, my prince, but I think that I love the big bad wolf more.' Hinata's final thought before she was swept up in the passion of her bad guy.

* * *

><p><strong>Well my friends did you like it? Was it good? I hope so! It was inspired by the song "El Malo" by Aventura (the name of the fic is the name of the song in English). If ya'll know Spanish I recommend you listen to the song it's pretty cool. (It's Bachata if you're wondering the genre). I hope you don't get mad at me on how Hinata was portrayed but that's kind of how the song goes. The girl is with a guy but she still loves another who is portrayed as the "bad guy". If you listen to the song, it's not as bad. Never the less I hope you guys liked it. And I know it sounds a lot like a naruhina, but it's not, it's a sasuhina. Well hope you guys review and yea… later!<strong>

**~Shikamaru-Syndrome**


End file.
